Brian Teare
by George J. Dance Brian Teare (born 1974) is an American poet and academic."Brian Teare, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Feb. 9, 2012. Life Teare was born in Athens, Georgia, and grew up in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. He earned a B.A. in English and creative writing at the University of Alabama, and an M.F.A. in creative writing in 2000 from Indiana University.Brian Teare b. 1974, Poetry Foundation. Web, Feb. 9, 2012. He has published poetry in Ploughshares, Boston Review, Provincetown Arts, Verse, and Seneca Review. His writing has appeared in Legitimate Dangers: American poets of the new century (2006) and At the Barriers: On the poetry of Thom Gunn (2009). He taught in the San Francisco area for a decade. As of 2011 he lives in Philapelphia, and is an assistant professor at Temple University. In 2008, Teare founded Albion Books, a one-man micropress that specializes in limited edition poetry chapbooks, broadsides, and print ephemera. Writing Robin Zucker: "Brian Teare is a master poet. He can ‘write rain into the picture’ and make the written word seem real. But here, in Pleasure, he refuses to do so. He resists the way the lyric attempts to lull us or protect us from pain. In these poems language fails. The form, the poem, paper, the lyric—even pain fails. And in this failure I am moved beyond words, through words, and brought back to pleasure, to freedom, to the perfect weather of true grief, to the spectacular disaster that is life. I have not read a book like this for a long time. It is painfully good."Pleasure, Ahsahta Press. Web, Dec. 5, 2015. Recognition Teare's first book of poetry, The Room Where I Was Born (2003), won the 2003 Brittingham Prize and the 2004 Triangle Award for Gay Poetry, and was a finalist for the Northern California Book Award. He has been a Wallace Stegner Fellow at Stanford University and has also received fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts and the MacDowell Colony."Brian Teare," Blackbird 4:1 (Spring 2005), Blackbird Archive, Web, Feb. 9, 2012. Publications Poetry * The Room Where I Was Born. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 2003. * Pilgrim (chapbook). Berkeley, CA: PalOmine Press, 2004. * Transcendental Grammar Crown (chapbook). San Leandro, CA: Woodland Editions, 2006. * Sight Map: Poems. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2009. * Pleasure. Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 2010. *''Upwards Arrow'' (chapbook). Montpelier, OH: Pavement Saw Press, 2011. *''Black Sun Crown'' (chapbook). Philadelphia: Fact-Simile Editions, 2012. *''Paradise Was Typeset'' (chapbook). MN?: DoubleCross Press, 2012. *''Companion Grasses''. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2013. *''The Empty Form Goes All the Way to Heaven''. Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Brian Teare, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 5, 2015. See also *LGBT poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Brian Teare at the Woodland Pattern Book Center (profile & poem, "Vision is Question") *Brian Teare b. 1974 at the Poetry Foundation *Brian Teare: Three Poems at Wordgathering *Three Poems by Brian Teare at Reading Between A and B *Brian Teare in Blackbird *Brian Teare profile & 9 poems at the Academy of American Poets ;Books *Bruab Teare at Amazon.com ;Audio / video *Brian Teare at YouTube ;About *Brian Teare: Poet of the edenic, erotic, and elegiac (interview) at Lambda Literary, 2011 *[http://bostonreview.net/BR34.6/schlegel_micro.php review of Site Map] at the Boston Review. *''Pleasure'' at Ahsahta Press Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Gay writers Category:Poets Category:University of Alabama alumni Category:University of Indiana alumni Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:People from Athens, Georgia Category:American academics Category:Temple University faculty Category:LGBT poets